All Wolves Cry
by BrokeFang
Summary: Reedited!Sirius is the wealthy bad boy with attitude and Fangirls. Remus is the poor new kid with a warm heart. They way they met is odd enough but things only get weirder and weirder.AU.RLSB
1. DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Remus and/or Sirius.

This is an AU fic that is also _SLASH_.

Meaning there is _MALE/MALE_ content…

So if you don't like it don't read it simple as that folks.

If you do…please go to the next chapter.

This is the redited version of _**All Wolves Cry.**_

Please enjoy : D


	2. Ch1: Meeting You

Chapter1: Meeting you

I was late. Damn traffic never fails.

I never get stuck in traffic if it was the weekend, but on days when I actually _need_ to get to school on time, the damn traffic would back the roads up for hours.

I was finally clear of the never-ending road jam when, I hit a red light.

Damn damn damn.

"Come on stupid light change.Change.CHANGE!!!"

I yelled at the traffic light that was glaring at me with all its neon redness as if telling me that I was doomed to sit in my car all day.

Finally the light turned from red to green.

I pressed the gas as hard as I could, only to step on the brake just as hard not but five feet up the road.

A boy had ran across the street right, obviously in a hurry he hadn't noticed the light change from red to green-or my car rushing towards him.

My car skidded and the boy hard on to my car hood with a sickening thud.

"Oh My _Fuckin_' God...I just hit a little kid"

Quickly a hopped out of my car and ran to see wheatear I killed him or not.

Holy shit...

. Oh shit Shit shit shit!

The immobile boy had small trail of blood trickling down the side of his head. His face was pale –almost sickly-and hungry looking. Like he'd skipped a few too many meals. He wore a large blue hoodie, which was worn and oversized, making his frame look even smaller. A denim backpack was lying at his side.

'_God please don't let him be dead.'_ I muttered to myself as I bent down to shake the kid.

His lips part as a small gagging sound escaped him.

"H-hey Kid. You okay?"

"Ugh..." Long amber lashes dusted his pale cheeks, as his eyes opened. I let out a sigh. At least I hadn't killed him.

"Hey you okay?" I asked as he sat up rubbing his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, mmm fine. W-what happened?" He slurred as he turned his face toward me.

"You ran in front of my car and...Well I hit you." Hey it was the easiest way to put it. It not like I could make anything up.

"Oh ...I'm sorry." He was sorry? I hit him and he was sorry? Did the hit on the head mess with his mind? Or was he normally like this?

I stared at him blankly as he pulled the worn denim backpack into his lap.

"Ah...Its okay. I mean I hit you. I should be apologizing." He looked up at me.

I had never seen eyes like his. They were deep honey gold that sparkled with something beyond his years.

But something behind his eyes was shining with a deep sorrow and wariness. I just couldn't stop staring in to those eyes. Suddenly his eyes closed trapping the golden jewels away and he groaned in pain.

"Hey...you sure you're okay?" He was scarring me. Normally I didn't give a shit about other people. I wasn't a big people person. But there was something different about this kid. (Other than the fact I almost ran him over with my car) There was just something about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was so young. I mean this kid was what? 13? 14 years old? Maybe younger? Or it could be guilt for running' him over.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He said panting. I could tell he was lying. He face had gone paler and was dripping with sweat and blood from the gash on his forehead.

Suddenly I heard honks and angry yells coming from behind me.

We'd created a traffic jam.

Wonderful. Just beautiful.

I stood up and brushed myself off as I looked down at the kid.

I held my hand out for him.

"I don't think you're as fine as you say. But I don't think the middle of the road is the best place for a checkup. So unless we want to go n' make the whole Of New York City pissed, we should get out of the road."

He nodded dimly. And slowly grabbed my hand to pull himself off the ground. His hand smaller than mine, but not but much. I could feel the gravel embedded in his palm, and the violent shaking that generated from his thin body.

"Get in." I grunted motioning to the passenger seat. He looked from me to the car and than back to me. His grip tightening on that denim backpack like it was a lifeline.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna try an' kidnap ya or anything. Honest. I just got to move the car .I don't feel right leaving' a kid I just hit in the middle of New York while he's still injured."

He seemed to relax a little and even gave me a little smile as he wobbled inside.


	3. Ch2: Talking To You

**Chapter 2: Talking To You**

When we had gotten into the car I _was_ planning on taking him to the hospital. But when I told him where we were heading he freaked.

"No please, don't! Don't make me go to the Hospital!" He pleaded.

"Why not? You just got hit by a car for god's sake!" God that blow to his head really must've messed with him.

Remus looked down.

"I know but..."He stopped.

"But what?' I was getting annoyed with this kid.

"You can dump me on the curb, anywhere. Just please, Please don't take me to the Hospital!!" He looked up at me his eyes pledging, tears shining in those golden eyes of his.

I couldn't take it. He looked so pitiful. I couldn't help it. I never had given in to anything –or anyone for that matter. But that damned _look_, god... it gave me the shivers.

"Fine, No hospital. I'll just have to take you to my apartment then."

He shyly smiled at me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

God I was a sucker. He was giving me a headache.

"I'm Remus!" he squeaked.

"Huh?"

"I'm R-Remus. Remus Lupin." He repeated blushing. Oh. So my headache had a name now.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

We'd been sitting in my apartment for a good while now. Remus had been cleaned up and was feeling much better. He sat turned towards me smiling as we talked. It was kind of nice...I guess. At the very least I didn't have a headache anymore, and I had to admit he looked kind of...cute when he smiled.

Wait...Cute? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? He's a guy.' But...'

A little voice in my head whispered,' He kind of looks like a girl.'

Good point. He really did look like a girl, except for the voice and he really _was_ cute. I was starting to wonder if he actually had anything...you know…down south.

"So where were you headed? You know before I ran you over." I asked trying to silence my brain.

He smiled warily down at his hands.

"School. I just transferred to South High."

Wait...High school? He's in High School? He looks like a flipping 13 year old!

"But you look so. So..."

"Yes I know. Like a little kid right?" He said smiling slightly.

Dumfounded I nodded.

"Don't worry I get it all the time." He said shooing away I'm goggling as if it were a fly.

"So how old _are_ you?" I couldn't help my self I had to know.

"I'm 16, but in the 12th grade. I skipped a year."

My jaw dropped. The kid looked 13 but was 16,a year younger than me; but was in the same grade as me. My brain was starting to hurt.

"So where were you going to? You know before you hit me?"

I shook my head to stop my thoughts from stumbling over each other.

"Same as you. I'm in 12th at South. Same as you." Speaking of which, we were both way late for school. Damn it

"Brilliant! We'll see each other than wouldn't we." Remus smiled brightly, making his golden eyes shine.

Once again he was starting to give me a headache. I don't like perky. Most of my guilt was gone for hitting him, so I was starting to wish that I had killed him so than I wouldn't have to be in a conversation with him. Like I said I'm not a big _"people person_".

"Yeah...right. So where'd you transfer from?" Hey, I was trying my best to hold a conversation without out spazing and strangling the poor kid.

"A small private High."

"Why'd you decide to transfer?"

"I was sick of all the teachers pushing me around. Go to this college Remus. Join our team Remus. Do this, Do that Remus. It was too much. They all expect me to do all these exams to Collages I cant afford. They made me take all these difficult classes that I didn't want to take, just because I'm smart. I couldn't stand it. I just want to be me, you know." My irritation melted. I knew all too well how he felt.

My parents were always pushing me to do this and that. It was maddening.

"I got you."


	4. Ch3: Avoiding You

_**All Wolves Cry**_

**Chapter 3: Avoiding you**

"... Out Out brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage

And then is heard no more: it is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,

Signifying nothing. (Macbeth pg.77)

All right does anyone understand what Macbeth was saying in that passage?"

The room went silent.

"Anyone? Sirius?"

Ms.MacGonall asked dispersedly.

I stared up at her, from my desk in the very back of the class.

She had given up trying to put me next to her; I made trouble no matter where I was seated.

I placed my hands behind my head, hugging my shoulders and shot her a cocky grin.

"Bang 'em while you can."

MacGonall sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Thank you for your insightful comment Mr. Black... Ah! Mr.Lupin late again are we?"

She snapped rounding on the small amber haired boy as he tried to slink into his seat. Startled he stared up at Ms.McGonall, wincing slightly, he hung his head

"Y-yes I'm very sorry."

He whispered. This was his 12th day in a row being late for 1st period!

Man this kid was pathetic! Now even _I _was late that much!

"I really am very sorry..." He muttered wringing his hands.

"Sorry is no excuse Mr.Lupin. Now if you'd be so kind as to open you copy of Macbeth to page 77,you can join in on our class discussion."

The amber haired boy nodded his bowed head and took out his book flipping it open to the desired page.

"Now let me ask this one more time, does _anyone _know what Macbeth was really talking about?"

Slowly a timid hand slipped into the otherwise soundless air. The hand shook ever so slightly as the teacher turned happily to find that someone was actually answering a question.

"AH!...yes Remus."

"He was talking about death and how we are born to die. Every day we are dieing just a little more and that we try to become great and rich but in the end it shall get us no where. The only thing that we actually need to live for is the here and now, for our greatness or riches won't matter later on..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Very good Remus. Very well done!!"

Ms.MacGonall was now officially on cloud nine. She nearly hugged the poor boy. Even though she scolds Remus everyday fro being late she _adores_ the kid.

He's a genius. He sweet. He's honest. He kind. He's respectful. And he's cuter than a freakin' puppy...perfect child. He's the kid a father would be proud to have their darling little princess bring home.

So very unlike my self.

Me, how do I put it?

I 'm the boy the so-called 'little princesses' date under their dear old dad's nose.

I'm smart don't get me wrong. I get straight A's. I just don't make it public...

I'm not sweet kind or very respectful.

I'm honest, may be too honest...but not in the same way.

As for cute...not to be conceded, but I'm the Adonis sex god of them all.

I even have a fan club. It's called, _"The Dog Star Gazers"_. Creepy huh?

And that whole Adonis Sex god thing is all their doing. (While actually it's my DNA's but…they were the ones that gave it a title.)

I scratched my head as Remus continued to answer Ms.McGonall's Macbeth questions and the rest of the class slept, or passed notes.

Remus was starting to get uneasy. I could tell, by the way he was slinking back further in his chair.

I kind of felt sorry for the kid; he left is other school to get away from this kind of shit.

I only had 2 classes with him (he took all the advanced courses) but from what I hear the teachers are just gaga over him.

'_Remus is so quiet and respectful!'_

'_Remus is such a great student..."_

"_So well behaved and he does wonderful work."_

Cheesy things like that.

I'd made good work of avoiding the shrimp. After our little '_run in'_, I decided it best to keep my distance from him.

Like I said I'm not a people person and make an effort to avoid psychical contact and verbal commutation with them at all cost.

I didn't see or hear from him. I actually get the feeling he's avoiding _me_.

Every time we make eye contact he gets this weird look on his face and walks away as fast as possible. It makes me wonder if he's afraid of me.

I'm cool with that. That just means I don' have to strain my antisocial brain for a somewhat steady but utterly random conversation with a 16-year-old genius the size of a 14-year-old girl.

"Hey Sirius! Will you sign this? _**PLEASE!!!"**_

Not looking up from my pizza I held out my hand for a pen to sign the paper the Squealing mob of girls (and boys) had just shoved in front of my face.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEE!_! Thank you Sirius! You _ROCK!!!!!_"

I had no idea what I was signing and didn't really care, just as long as I wasn't signing some weird permission slip to let my mob of fan girl (and boys)

Poke me, prod me, and/or veto all the restating orders I had against them...

"Here now leave me alone and take your uh...my groupies with you."

With one last squeal the mob of fan girls (and boys) left.

With my view no longer blocked I saw no other than Remus Lupin.

Sitting at a table by him, looking at the table sadly.

Had he finished eating? There was no way lunch had only just started...

Maybe he had forgotten his lunch. Yeah...that's possible.

'_No. He always sits there, without a lunch everyday you know that.'_

"So maybe he's not hungry."

'_That's a lie as well...does he look like he's not hungry?_

"No."

I stared at my pizza and unopened soda bottle, realizing that I just had to...

I sigh and pick up my tray ...I can't _believe_ I'm about to do this...

"Here..."I say setting my tray in front of the thin boy.

He looks at the pizza and than up at me, those bright golden eyes shining as brightly as ever.

I place my hand on top of his amber haired head...

"Try and bring something to eat next time...cause I'm not going to be feeding you every day. I'm serious –pun not intended- you're way to skinny for this no eating shit. Pack yourself a lunch okay?"

His golden eyes widened and than broke into a smile.

I decided now would be a good time to walk away quickly before he has the chance to engage me with another meaningless conversation.

I stop half down the hallway.

'_Why'd I just do that?'_

I'm never nice to anyone...I never do anything just because it seems right. I mean I'm not heartless...but...Why?

"...Sirius?"

I whip around to see the Remus staring at me golden eyes shining and panting heavily.

NO! Damn I knew I shouldn't have stopped to think things over.

Now I'm trapped and if I ran away he would likely follow.

Damn human confrontation.

"Yeah what is it Lupin?"

He looked startled at the use of his last name and than smiled.

"Thank you...for the food and for everything else, I'd like to repay you but... I don't have anything to give..."

"That's okay I didn't give you the pizza just so you'd give me some cash as a return in gratitude did it because you look like you were going to pass out if you didn't eat."

He smiled weakly staring down at his hands as he wrung them.

"I know but you're the first person to ever care about me"

I froze..._Oh hell no_. He did not just say that... please tell me he didn't say that!

Once they say that they end up saying something like

"_I love you."_ Or "_You're my only friend."_ Or something equally sappy.

"Now read my lips _Lupin_. I do not care about you...I don't give a damn about your scrawny ass. The reason I took you home it's because I hit you with my fucking car and to leave you laying in the street would be heartless, and the thing with the pizza...don't make anything out of it."

"I know that...but thank you all the same..."

"Yeah whatever..."

I said tuning my back on him and shoving my hand in my jean pocket.

I had to stop seeing this kid...

I was actually starting to like being around him.


	5. Ch4: Following You

**Chapter 4: Following You**

_Remus's POV_

Sirius was definitely an odd person.

He goes and does something absolutely nice and than…completely denies it was his intention to be nice at all.

I turn around and head back to the lunchroom, when suddenly something grasps me from behind and pulls me into the classroom near by.

"Wha…who…J-Jonas! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Remmie…"His breath smells like alcohol, he's been drinking again.

"

Who cares what I'm doing here, what were _you_ doing talking to that boy again."

"I…I…was just…"

Jonas glared at me, I shivered.

"You just what?"

"I just wanted to…say…Thanks. I mean he's my friend and all…'

_**SMACK**_

Jonas hit me hard across the face. I'm not going to cry.

'_Don't cry…don't cry. No matter what I DON'T cry.'_ I repeated to myself squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm warning you now…Remus. Stay away from him, I find you talking to him again…you'll both suffer."

With that Jonas rammed me in the gut and walked away. Waving a hand to say.

"I'll see you at home Fairy Boy…"

With that he turned round the corner and disappeared.

I fell to the floor shaking violently tears running down my face.

Why?

_Why?_

Just once…can't I be happy?

Jonas can't stand seeing me happy…so he creates a living hell for me and anyone who gets near me.

Any friend I've made he's driven away. One after another.

I curl into a ball on the cold floor, sobbing silently into my thigh.

I wish Romulus was still here…than maybe things…they'd be different.

"Lupin?"

I looked up to find Sirius standing over me, an odd look on his face.

"What the hell are you down there for?"

I suddenly realized I was still crying and quickly wiped my eyes with my shirt.

"N…Nothing."

I found my self-stammering. Looking up at him with clearly red eyes.

"Nothing my ass, you were crying…and there's a huge red mark on you cheek. What happened?"

'Nothing…"

I said again. It wasn't his problem and I don't want to make it his.

"Well that 'Nothing' looks like it hurts…here let me help you up."

Sirius held his hand out for me. I took it smiling.

'_Just for a little while longer…I want to be happy."_

…

**Sirius POV**

After the little pizza incident, Remus and I somehow became lunch buddies. He was quiet and a fairly funny kid. I made school a little more bearable.

But suddenly he stopped coming to school.

He didn't show up for nearly three weeks.

Than one day he came out of nowhere, looking like shit.

He was paler and skinner (if possible). His golden eyes were slightly gazed and looked as though he was about to cry.

At lunch my pity got the best of me and I walked over to his table with a tray of food.

"Here…"I said setting it in front of him.

Remus looked at the tray blankly and than towards me with a purely emotionless look. Then turned back to stare at the tray.

"I don't want it."

"What? _Come on!_ You look like you're about to die!"

" I don't want it…"

"You have to eat something!!"

"_WHY?_ Why do you care? Just leave me the hell alone! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Rebus yelled voice cracking as he turned toward me; tears pouring down his pale face.

"_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ He screamed as he got up and ran pass me.

Something in me jerked…like my gut just exploded. My heart jumped in my throat and seemed to die there, as my mind went blank.

"Whoa…."

Suddenly what he just said sunk in.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?!? Leave him alone?"**_

Was it just I or was he crying?

Something just seems…off about all of this…

I knew I was already in too deep.

After school, I somehow find myself following Remus in my car.

I watch as his small form moves down the sidewalk slowly, huddled up in that worn blue hoodie of his.

I find myself following him all the way to a small café.

As Remus enters the small building I park at stare at the sign.

"Three Broomsticks?"

_What the hell-kinda name is that??????_

Shrugging I unbuckle my seatbelt and slide out of my cushy warm car and into the cool November wind.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this….'_

I think to myself as I take a deep breath and push open the glass door.

A pair o bright emerald green eyes blink up at me from under a tangle of jet-black hair.

The small boy inhales deeply and than,

"_MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CUS--TA—MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"_

I fall back a step and blink wildly at the small boy.

'_What did I do? What did I do?!?!?!?!'_

"James! For the good of us all take care of your son! I'm busy!"

A sweet but annoyed female voice called out from the back of the small café.

Busting out from behind the counter a man in his mid-twenties, who was nearly identical to the screaming child before me; except for his eyes. The man's eyes were a light hazel color unlike the deep green of the yelling toddler who was now seriously freaking me out.

The man scooped the child up in his arms and covered his son's mouth.

"I'm sorry about that sir…Harry gets a little. …Excited sometimes."

He turns to the wriggling child in his arms,

"Now Harry how many times have I told you? Being the greeter doesn't mean Scream your head off every time a customer comes in it means say hello and point them to an empty table. Got that?"

The tiny child nodded wildly.

"Okay now go to your mother."

He said setting Harry down and he ran off behind the counter.

The man turned back to me and smiled.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that, he means well really he does."

He held out his hand for me to take.

"I'm James Potter. Co-owner of this little hole in the wall. So what brings you here?"

"Oh…I'm Sirius Black nice to met you. I'm actually looking for someone…."

"Oh really! A friend? A _Girlfriend?"_

"No…just a. …Friend…."

I can't believe I just said that. I've never called anyone my friend before.

I must be going insane….

"Really what's the name? I might be able to help."

James said smiling at me.

"I am looking for…."

I glanced over to the counter and say a red head come out of the back room holding Harry.

Following the red-haired woman was….

"Lupin!?"

He looked over at me golden eyes going wide, as he tried to tie a cloth round his now braided amber hair.

A white apron covered his black shirt and denim jeans, making him look a bit healthier.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?!?"

He stammered as James looked back and forth between Remus and me with confusion.

"I came to check on you…I mean you _are _my friend aren't you?"


	6. Ch5: Understanding You

**Chapter 5:Understanding**

_Remus POV_

"Y…Your friend?" I stammered.

After what I said to him? He still considers me a friend?

"That's what I said. Now before you start with the water works I want to know what the hell was with you at lunch. You exploded in my face, what the fucking hell was with that?"

I twist my hands nervously.

What am I supposed to say?

'_Hey sorry about that Sirius, but my older Brother Jonas, he's a right start prick, said that if I didn't blow you off he'd kill us both….'_

Like that would work…. I can feel the tears coming as they sting in my eyes.

What am I supposed to say?

What? What! Nothing I can think of sounds right!

Suddenly a feel a hand slip onto my shoulder.

Turn to look up at Lily who's smiling brightly.

"I don't know exactly what Remmie said but it most likely has something to do with him not feeling well. Right Remmie?"

Lily turns to smile at me. She's so beautiful. Her long wavy auburn hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. A white apron clinging to her slim form. She has pale skin that is soft and creamy unlike the ghostly pallor I have. Freckles lightly dust her cheeks and bright almond shaped emerald eyes grin at me.

Lily is my lifesaver.

She's always there to help.

Dimly I nod. Sirius gives me an odd look.

"Is that so?"

"YEP!"

Harry says piping in not liking to be left out of conversations.

I shake my head at me small boy and ruffle his hair affectingly.

I nod again, hoping to death that he believes it.

Sirius sighs and walks toward me,

"Fine what ever you say…. but still…."He trails off.

I've never seen Sirius so…Serious.

His gray eyes are searching me up in down as though looking for answers to unasked questions. His jet-black hair is slightly wind blown making him look even more handsome. His hands are placed in the deep pockets of his coat.

"SO…it looks like you two need sometime to talk huh?"

James said appearing out of nowhere causing me to jump a good foot or two.

"Well…"

James said looking round the café which no one but us occupied.

"It's _awfully _busy tonight but…I think you can spare sometime to chat."

James said winking at me. I smiled.

"Thanks James. Come on Sirius…let's go Talk."

"Would you boys like something to eat?"

Lily asked smiling down at Sirius and me.

She had already come by with drinks and seemed to be enjoying the fact that I was actually talking with someone o_ther_ than Her, James or Little Harry.

"Sure Thanks Lily."

Sirius said calmly, Lily turned to me.

"How bout you Remmie? Hungry?"

I Blushed.

Of course I was hungry I'm _always_ hungry. But I've gotten used to that.

Slowly I nod.

Lily grins broadly.

"Don't worry I make you two something delicious!"

She said nearly skipping as she left.

"Wow, she's happy."

Sirius said as he watched Lily leave.

"Yeah."

I said looking at the table.

"You see I don't have many friends except for Lily, James and Harry, and well…they're more like family. My only family. So to her it's-"

"It's like a huge celebration seeing someone staking you just to find out if they're okay and why they blew up in they're face even though your friends. Right?"

I laughed lightly.

"Yep…Lily she's odd that way."

Sirius nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, you said they're like family. Don't you have parents? Siblings?"

I sigh and stare into my cup. I knew he'd ask eventually.

"Yea…I-I do." I stammer reaching for my backpack.

"I used to have a Mum, Dad and two brothers. Well, It's was actually my step-dad and two step brothers. Mum remarried when I was still really little. But now it's just my dad and one brother…."

I pull out our family photo and slide to across the table to show Sirius.

He traced our faces slowly with his finger, obviously deep in thought.

"What happened to them? You mom and the other brother I mean."

Sirius asked slowly, looking me straight in the eyes

I gulped hoping I wouldn't cry.

"Mum…she…she got sick and died. It happened when I was about 7.

That's when Dad started drinking. I hardly ever see him now. Cause he's either at work or somewhere getting drunk off his ass."

I take a shaky breath and squeeze my eyes close for a second and keep going.

"My step brothers, Jonas and Noah. They were twins. Both 5 years older than me. Jonas…he...he never liked me. He used to pick on me all the time. But Romulus on the other hand was the best brother there was and could ever be. He practically raised me.

But then…. one day when I was 12 we were walking home and at the crosswalk there was this car that ran a red light, it was about to hit me when…Romulus he…he…. pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. He was seriously injured, and died the next day…"

I stopped talking feeling the huge lump in my throat and tried with little success to hide my tears.

It's my fault Romulus is gone.

It's my fault….

A hand touched the top of my head gently and I could hear a voice whisper in my ear.

"It's okay to cry, you don't have to be ashamed. Go a head and cry I don't care."

I looked up at Sirius who was now seated besides me and smiling with a slightly confused look in his eyes.

With a shattering sob a leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Sirius's waist.

It's been so long…So long sense anyone said that to me.

So long sense there has been anyone for me to hug when I'm scared.

Hesitantly Sirius's arms slide around me as I cry a river onto his shirt.

It's been so long sense anyone held me well I cried.

So long…. sense anyone cared if I cried.

Sense anyone even cared…

It's been such a long time…and it feels so good to have the feeling back.

So very good.


	7. Ch6: Calling You

**Chapter 6: Calling**

_Remus's POV_

"Bye Remmie see you tomorrow!!"

Lily said waving happily to Sirius and me as we left the café.

I smiled back waving to lily.

"See you tomorrow Lily! Bye James! Bye Harry! See you!"

Sirius turned and waved in parting.

"Seeya guys, Thanks for the good time."

And with that I followed Sirius out the door.

"Well…it was nice talking to you Sirius. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I said turning round ready to leave. But Sirius stopped me.

"Are you walking home?"

He sounded concerned, causing me to blush slightly.

"Ah, yeah…. I can't drive yet, and the buses don't go by my house."

I said calmly. I _always walk_; it's something you get used to after awhile having to walk nearly two and a half miles in the cold just to get home to the Hellhole I call home.

"I'll drive you."

Sirius said simply.

"No! That's okay…. I don't mind walking."I yelled protesting.

It wouldn't end well if Jonas saw me pulling up to the house in Sirius's car.

"Nah, It's fuckin cold, You're the only person in this stupid city I can actually stand to talk to so I can't have you dieing on me."

He said grabbing my back pack from my now lose grip.

Was…that…. did Sirius just say he…cares what happens to me?

Smiling I nod.

"Sure, A ride home sounds nice.

"Thanks for the ride Sirius. I'll…uh…see you tomorrow."

I smiled opening the door to Sirius's car and sliding out into the freezing wind.

"Yeah, sure. Seeya Lupin."

With one last goodbye I watched Sirius drive away and took a deep breath.

_Please gods let me get to my room unnoticed._

Slowly I made my way up to the front porch and opened the door, praying that Jonas was out.

It seems like no one is home. Or they hadn't heard me yet.

Either way it was good.

I had made it all the way to my room unnoticed, until I opened my door.

'_Oh shit no….'_

"Hello Remmie."

Said the cool voice that belonged to Jonas. He sat on my bed causally with his two friends, Tom and Lucious.

Lucious had piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair, which was neatly combed back in a tight ponytail.

Tom was just as handsome and twice as dangerous. He was tall and thin with a snakelike look about him. He was scowling, his black hair falling onto his deep black eyes.

Sitting between them was Jonas, with his spiky brown hair and searing almond eyes. The same face as Noah. A dangerous smile spread across his face and he got up off the bed.

I backed up a step, mind racing.

'_No…no.'_

"Still running round with Black eh?"

He said walking towards me, and I found myself backed up against the wall, I have nowhere to run. Twisting my hands nervously I shook my head.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

" Oh no…and after I warned you too."

He inched closer to me. I filched desperate to find some place to hide even though I knew there was no way out.

"Please…Jonas. Please leeave Sirius out of this."

I pleaded; I don't care what he does to me.

Just as…just as long as Sirius is safe.

"Sure I leave him out of this, if…. you do what I say. Whatever I say."

He was now inches from my face so I could feel his breath on my skin.

I knew what was coming,but despite my fear and the tears stinging in the back of my eyes, I began to speak.

"I will as long as you promise to leave Sirius alone."

I was surprised at how calm my voice.

Jonas smiled, and cupped my chin in his hand.

"Sure a brave little Fairy you are Remmie. Sure I'll leave him alone, now…you have to do what I say. Now are you ready for some fun Remmie?"

Slowly I nodded, and Jonas kissed me full force pinning me to the wall. I felt like vomiting as his tongue invaded my mouth causing me to taste the cigarettes and alcohol that always seemed to linger on his breath.

Slowly his hand slipped under my shirt and tore the fabric right off my body with such force that I crashed to the ground coughing and gagging.

I lay unspeaking in a huddled mass as Jonas and his friends approached me.

"Who wants the fairy Boy first?"

Jonas asked laughing. Tom laughed and replied.

"I'll have a go."

Tom made his way over to me, and bent down just inches away from my lips.

"Well aren't you the fragile little fuck?"

He tilted my face up towards to make our lips touch in a kiss that was even more sickening than the first.

Jonas held my arms above my head so Tom had full advantage of my whole body.

Behind me I could he the click of a camera and laughter.

There was no way I could fight them off.

Not three of them.

Heck I couldn't even fight off Jonas was too weak, too small, too sick. There was nothing I could do.

Nothing I could do to make them stop.

Cause If I fought back…Sirius would get hurt.

Hands moved down my chest.

'_What do I have to live for?'_

Tom got off me to trade with Lucious.

'_What do I have to keep me here?'_

Hands gripped my pants slipping them off.

'_Who would miss me?'_

Pain exploded through my body making my vision go black.

'_Would anyone notice?'_

I held back a whimper as Lucious traded places with Jonas.

'_If I died right now…who would care?'_

"Sirius"

'_Would any one help me?'_

"Sirius"

'_Could anyone help me?'_

"Sirius…Sirius…help…"

Suddenly I realize I'd been calling for Sirius aloud.

I feel Jonas take and empty beer bottle and smash it on my bare back. Glass embedded itself in my bare skin making me scream in pain despite myself.

_Bad idea very bad idea. _Rule number 1: Never make noise

"SHUT UP YOU!"

Jonas yelled kicking me along with Lucious and Tom.

If I could die right now…I would.

Jonas went back to holding my hands up and Tom took his "turn".

It hurt so much, everything it was on fire. Dimly I see blood pool around me.

'_Who would make it stop?'_

I can hear laughter and the click of a camera.

'_Could anyone if they wanted to…stop my pain?'_

Is that the sound of the doorbell ringing or is it just my ears trying to trick me?

'_Would anyone stop my pain?'_

A voice, I know that voice…cool and laidback with a hint of sarcasum and heavy confidence. It rung through the silent air reaching my ears.

"Lupin? Ya here? You left your back pack in my car!"Sirius yelled with a tone of curiosity in his voice.

'_Please would you do it?'_

My world is going black and I don't give a damn what happens next…all I know is I find myself pleading screaming and calling for someone, but not just anyone…the only person who can stop my pain.

"_**SIRIUS!!!"**_


	8. Ch7: Saving You

**Chapter 7: Saving You**

_Sirius POV_

I smirked as Remus slid out of my car and closed the door.

I can't believe it…. damn.

That kid had gotten under my skin somehow and now…I …I really liked talking to him.

There was some so endearing about him.

The way he looks at me, bright golden eyes filled with happiness though not fully masking the horror behind them, That sweet little lopsided grin sinking deep into my skin…every word inching him closer and closer to my heart.

I wouldn't go as far to say I love him, by I do like him and that's a first for me.

Like I said I'm _NOT_ a people person.

I'm half a block home when I notice something by my foot.

Remus's bag.

That hideous denim backpack he always had with him. The one he protected like it was his life itself.

_Damn it…_

I stare at it for a moment and sigh, pulling my car into reverse.

As I head back to Remus's House.

'_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

God damn it! I saw him go in there why the hell is he not answering?

In frustration I try the doorknob and to my surprise it opens.

I peek inside.

'_Breaking and Entering is ILLAGEL'_ a little voice in my head whispers.

I know that…I just going to set the bag down and…

Is someone screaming? Or am I hearing things?

"Lupin? You here? You left your back pack in my car!"

I yelled hoping desperately that someone will answer.

I can hear noise from somewhere upstairs and find myself walking inside.

I can hear it now…laughing and choked sobs.

Than it comes the scream. With it's tone of begging and tears and horror, all rolled up into one sweet yet unbearably desperate voice.

"_**SIRIUS!!!"**_

Upon hearing that I sprint up the stairs angry yells guiding me too where I was needed.

I could hear the voices horrible voices kicking and yelling, horrible things.My body grew cold as the voices continued their rant.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I told you to be QUIET!"

"Stupid little fairy can't even keep quiet."

Screw opening the door, Screw rational thought, with all my strength I kick the door in causing it to swing open on broken hinges.

Three men half naked stand in a circle kicking, punching, and yelling completely beating the living shit out of someone invisible to me.

Yet I knew who it was, and that sent me off.

AI became a raging pissed off bull in the form of a 17-year-old 6 ft 145 lb teenager whose brain just went on a mental vacation.

'_**SMACK'**_

I ram my fist into a tall blonde boys jaw sending him flying against the wall knocking him out cold. Blood running down a clearly broken jaw. The other two boys stop and turn toward me out raged.

I don't give a damn.

I run at the black haired one next, plowing right into him and punching him straight to the floor. K-O.

One left.

I turn toward the last boy who's staring at me with fear.

I smile and charge at him tackling him to the ground.

Damn you, you bastard! I know who you are and what you've done.

Damn you. Damn you straight to hell!

I hit him one last time before rolling off his body panting.

I finally take look at the person they'd been beating one.

The person that called for me.

"Oh good lord…"

I whispered crawling over to Remus's limp form.

He lay in the fetal position, obliviously trying to protect himself in some small way. Blood and burses, marred his pale skin. There were Deep cuts spread across his back. His Golden eyes starred at me without a single trace of their normal brightness.

Gently I touch him, praying that he was okay.

"Remus…can you hear me?"

I managed to whisper.

A soft weak voice emitted from him barely auditable but there.

"Sir…ius?"

"Yeah. It's me."

I say lamely stroking his hair and looking around wildly for something to cover his battered body.

Grasping a bed sheet from off the four-poster bed, I wrap it round his small frame and mangle to pick him up, without causing him too much pain.

All the while whispering words of reinsurance to the small boy.

He smiles up at me eyes closing slowly as he falls asleep.

A moan came from the tall brown haired man I knew must be Jonas…he moved groaning.

I felt sicken by the sight of him.

So I turned round and kicked him in the gut.

"That was for your little brother you bastard."

And having said that I turned round and walked out the doorway never to look back.


	9. Ch8: Waiting for You

**Chapter 8: Waiting for You**

_Remus's POV_

_Where am I?_

Rubbing my head I sit up in the warm bed I found myself in.

I glance around the room; it's completely foreign to me. Sleek and modern the room is nearly empty yet screams stylish and expensive. I feel my head spin and pain go through my body like a shiver running down your spine.

I pull the silk sheets closer to my body to serve as a shield. I wrap them around myself tightly letting their warmth seep into me.

The sheets smell so familiar…so comforting. Like fresh soap and mild cologne.

I inhale deeply letting the scent wash around all my senses. It…it smells like…

_**Sirius**_

Now I remember.

I remember Sirius.

I remember him whispering to me as he carried me out of my bedroom. Away from my brother.

But that must mean…

I'm in his house. I smiled, tears pricking in my eyes. I was out…

I was free …for now.

I look around the room again and notice a slip of paper addressed to me.

_--Remus,_

_I stepped out for a bit. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Take it easy._

_--Sirius_

How long ago was it that he left?

_Wait…how long had I been asleep?!?_

I Slide out of Sirius's bed and got to my feet. I swayed slightly but didn't fall.

My whole body just ached. I looked down at myself.

I was covered in bandages and was dressed in a black shirt I'd never seen before. Other than that I was just wearing my boxers. I blushed slightly at the thought of Sirius seeing me naked. Not a lot to offer in that department…image what he thought when he saw.

I hugged myself just thinking about it, I was nothing more than a sickly broken and starving child.

Ugly and broken.

I sighed looking towards the door. I might as well wait for him, that is if I can get there without falling flat on my ass.

I had made it out the door and was nearly in the living room when my legs gave out.

I collapsed to the floor shaking. I tried to get up again, swaying and than falling to the ground as I took a step. I tried crawling, but…oh did it hurt. Everything hurt.

My head spun and a lay down right there in the hallway. Falling asleep as I waited for Sirius.

"Hey…Lupin you okay? Lupin? Remus!"

I opened my eyes and stared at Sirius groggily.

"Hello…"

I said smiling. He looked at me and than began laughing.

"Well Hi to you too. What are you doing sleeping in the hallway? The bed too comfortable for you?"

Sirius said his laughter dieing down. I loved the way he laughed. It made me want to laugh as well. Like there wasn't a care in the world.

I shook my head making it spin.

"No…"

"Than what are you doing?" He asked voice curious.

"I was waiting for you."

He looked at me shocked. Eyes wide a slight blush creeping unto his face.

"Waiting for me. Why didn't you wait in bed?"

"I wanted to wait out on the couch but…"

I stopped, looking down at the floor.

"But what?"

Sirius asked in a tone that made me look up at him.

"My legs gave out…. my whole body hurts."

Sirius's gloved hand ran across my cheek and I shivered.

" I'm sorry…"

He whispered. I stared at him.

He was sorry. Why should he be sorry? It was my fault I had gotten hurt. It was my fault my legs gave out. It was my entire fault and still he was sorry? Something within me melted, and broke at the same time.

I lent forward and clung to Sirius's shirt.

"Thank you…Thank you."

I whispered as Sirius ran his fingers through my hair timidly.

"Thank you…"

As Sirius lifted me off the ground and placed me on the couch.

He said nothing, and padded off toward the kitchen.

" Do you like Hot Cocoa?" Sirius asked out of the blue from behind me.

"I'm all out of Coffee."

"YES!"I said eagerly shaking my head thus' making my headache worse.

I loved hot cocoa. Romulus used to make it for me. When I was sad, or sick. Lily would sometimes make it for me too. On rainy days when we had no customers.

Sirius laughed handing me a mug.

I sipped it happily. Savoring its taste.

It was so smooth and warm. An almost too sweet taste washing down my throat, than to be replaced by that light bitterness.

I breathed in the steam smiling, when I heard Sirius chuckle making me switch my attention to him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that you look like a five year old being given his first taste of candy."

I blushed sinking down behind my mug, feeling completely embarrassed.

When I felt a hand touch my head.

"Hey now…I meant no offense. It's just you looked cute."

I blushed even more eyes wide.

'_He thought I was cute?"_

I looked down at my mug feeling his eyes on me.

"T-Thank y-you." I stammered, my face a bright crimson by now.

I yawned. Sirius picked me up bringing me to the bed I woke up in.

"Tired?"

I nodded dimly as he set me in the bed.

He pulled the covers over me and turned to leave.

"Um…."

"What?" Sirius questioned turning back around.

"Could…could you stay with me?" I asked timidly. He'd already done so much for me, but I just couldn't bare being alone again.

Sirius stared at me.

"Sure."

I blushed stammering and spluttering.

"Ifyoudontwanttoyoudonthavetoyouknow! Dontfeellikeyouneedtoreally! Reallyitsokifyoudontwanttoimfin-"

Sirius put his handover my mouth to silence me.

"It's okay I don't mind. Now stop your stammering, I'm getting a headache."

I blinked and laid back in the bed as Sirius watched me from the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Sirius for everything."

" Sure."


	10. Ch9: Holding You

**Chapter 9: Holding You**

_Sirius's POV_

Remus immediately wanted to go back to work.

I argued with him saying that he shouldn't strain himself but here I am pulling up to a parking meter in front of the little café he works at.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked turning toward Remus who just numbly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you Sirius."

And with that he slid out of the car and shut the door.

I was still really worried bout the kid. He looked like he was about at start crying at any moment.

I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

I hope the kid will be okay.

" Hey Sirius come to pick up Remmie?"

James asked as he opened the door for me to come in.

I nodded and smiled at James. It's been about a week since Remus started staying at my place and after dropping him off at work everyday James and I had become fast friends.

"Seems I've become Rem's unofficial cabdriver."

"Seems you have mate. Well Remmie's in the back room with Lily. I don't think he's been feeling' the best lately. He dropped his tray twice as much as he normally does..."

James said ruffling his already messy hair with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah…I wanted to keep him home but…well…"

"He used the puppy dog eyes right?" James said laughing.

"Sure the hell did. Hey Rem. You ready to go?" I asked as Remus made his way out from behind the counter, he nodded silently.

"Well seeya James…Come on Lupin lets go." I said placing my hand on top of his head as I steered him towards the door.

"Bye Remmie!!" Lily Yelled waving as we left. "See you later Siri!!"

_Siri?_ What the Fuck? When the hell did I get a pet name??

Whatever. I'll kill her next time I pick up Remus.

"Sirius do you want some Coffee?" Remus asked in a tired voice.

"Sure…"I answered eyeing him carefully.

The whole ride back to my apartment I kept glancing at Remus. He looked so pale and all of his movements were sluggish and strained.

Remus padded over to the Coffee maker and flicked it on.

I gave him one last glance and stood up.

"Well if your sure you're alright, I'm gonna go take a shower 'kay?"

"That's fine…"I heard him mummer, not motivated enough to even look at me.

I frown as I make my way to the bathroom.

Stripping, I turned the shower on full blast and stepped in letting the hot water run down my skin.

I don't know why I worried so much.

I mean I don't give a damn about other people. Cause no one gives a damn about me.

_But why?_

Why is it I feel the need to protect him?

To worry about him ….to care about him.

It almost makes me sick. But than his face appears in my head and that smile and those eyes settle my gut and makes my heart melt.

_Gods why does he make me feel like this!?!_

I can't stand it…all I want is for him to smile again.

To smile at me again.

'**Thump'**

"What the fuck was that?"

I turn off the shower and redress in clean boxers and a black t-shirt. I pull on my pants and open the bathroom door to peek my head out.

"Hey Rem! What'd you break?"

No answer.

"Rem?"

I close the door behind me and walk to the living room, no Remus.

Well if he did break something he's probably cleaning it up.

I head to the kitchen only to have my gut explode.

Remus is lying in a heap on the floor.

I drop to my knees and grasp him.

"Rem! HEY REMUS!! "I looked down at his pale face.

There was no movement except for the violent gasping inhales and exhales of his chest. I held him loosely afraid that he'd fall to pieces as his chest heaved.

His small body shook as his gasped for breath. And small pitiful noises escaped his lips making my gut explode all over again.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? _

Suddenly thin hands gripped my shirt weakly as Remus let out one last heave, which caused his whole body to shake, and I feared he'd shatter to pieces.

"Remus?" I whispered looking down at the smaller boy whose body was now like a rag doll in my arms.

I touched his cheek and his golden eyes opened slightly.

"Sirius…"He whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Hey…" I said quietly a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Hi…"Remus whispered as his eyes slipped closed again.

I exhaled deeply and held Remus tighter in my arms.

"God damnit Kid stop doing things like this."

"What the…"

I was just about to set Remus down when I felt the small hands tug weakly at my shirt.

Remus's hands clung almost desperately to my shirt and I felt my heart break.

Slowly I tried to remove his hands but he whimpered as I did.

"Please…don't leave me," he murmured.

I just stared down at him. At the thin fingers clutching the fabric of my shirt. At the pale face and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

_God…why does he make me feel this way?_

"If I have to," I huffed and sat down with Remus sitting in my lap.

He nuzzled closer so his mouth was right next to my ear.

It was quiet and a little uneven…but he was breathing.

I didn't sleep at all that night cause I was too afraid that if I fell asleep the next breath wouldn't come….


	11. Ch10: Chasing You

**CH.10: Chasing You**

_Sirius's POV_

Remus has a fever. A fever of 102.

Yet he still insists that he go to school and work.

"…Sirius I…have to…go." Remus said weakly tiring to stand up but swayed failing miserably.

I caught him and set him back in bed.

"No. You're not going and that's final."

Remus looked up at me golden eyes half lidded. That pleading puppy dog look.

"But…Sir…ius…I-I…"He coughed violently small body quivering in my arms.

"You're sick. You're not going to work. I made the mistake of letting you for a whole week, and look what happened! You're staying put so get your ass in bed and get some sleep."

I looked down and to my surprise found Remus asleep, breathing quietly. His long amber hair fell gracefully over his shoulders and his pale face. I softly brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Something about this kid just made me melt.

Yet I still cant understand what….

"You're fevers almost gone." I said taking the thermometer out of Remus's mouth.

He smiled brightly at me.

"All thanks to you"

I blushed deeply turning away from him, running a hand thru my hair.

"I didn't do anything.'"

"You stayed with me, you even skipped school just to make sure I was okay. Really…thanks so much."

I could feel myself burning as I got up to leave.

"Yeah, whatever I'm just glad you're feeling better…."

"Um Sirius…."Remus stuttered causing me to turn around.

He was standing a few feet from me thin hands twisting his shirt nervously.

His head was down cast as he shifted uneasily.

"What is it Rem?" I asked slightly concerned.

"I…uh…. well…Sirius I'm so glad I met you. I don't think I'd still be here if it weren't for you…."

"Hey now! Don't say things like that!" I said taking a step towards him. What was he getting at?

"N-No it's true…you've been so kind to me. You've feed me, given me a place to stay, you even took care of me when I got sick…you've been really kind. That's why I…I…. uh…."

"You what Rem?"

"Sirius…I…I think…_I think I love you_!" He blurted out.

I staggered a step back…_What?_

I just stood there staring at him for what seemed like hours, suddenly Remus spoke again.

"I s-so sorry Sirius. Um…I'll go now."

And with that Remus ran past me the door slamming after him.

"He…he…Loves me?" I whispered shocked.

_He loves me_?

I glance around for my coat, grab it and tear after Remus.

"LILY!" I yelled, banging through the door of The Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Siri! What's with the noise?"

She smiled at me wiping the counter.

"Where's Remus?" I asked franticly.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him sense for the past few days, he's been sick remember? You called in for him and everything. Has something happened to him?" She asked Lily overprotection kicking in.

"No He went out…and didn't tell me where. I'm just worried that's all."

_Please believe me Please oh please…._

"Aw that's so sweet! I hope you find him Siri! See you!"

"Yeah see you…" I said waving goodbye and heading out the door.

"Who was that Lils?" James said coming out from the backroom.

"Sirius, He was lookin' for Remmie."

"Oh…do you think he's told him yet." James said smiling.

"Looks like it."

"Well I hope Sirius figures out how _he _feels before Remmie gets hurt." James sighed wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Me too." Lily said leaning into James' arms.

_Goddamnit!_

Where is that kid? I've looked everywhere.

But I still can't find him; it had started to rain a while ago soaking me straight through.

I was just about to give up, when I passed a park.

It was empty except for one small form.

The figure was sitting head turned down, as it swayed back and forth on the creaky swings set.

"Rem." I panted.

"Sirus!" He gasped golden eyes wide and filled with tears.

"I'm s-so sorry I r-really am…. you probably hate me now. I-I-I mean I supposed to be your friend. Not to mention I'm a boy! God I'm so sorry …" He shivered tears mixing with the rain as they poured down his cheeks.

I placed my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Remus, tell me something will you? Did you mean it? That you love me? Did you?" I said voice quiet.

"Of c-course! I love you Sirius more than anything! I love you s-s-so much Sirius."

I smiled cupping his chin gently in my hand and moved closer to him, so that we were a hair's breath apart. Remus looked up at me eyes wavering as tears fell from them.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that."

Remus's eyes went wide and he began to speak but I closed the gap between us, letting our lips met in the most mind-blowing thing I've had the pleasure of being a part of.

He tasted like chocolate and something I couldn't quite place. I moved closer wanting to name what it was, his soft lips pressing against mine almost as if we've done this a million times before.

I broke apart leaving Remus staring at me, with those beautiful golden eyes still filled with tears. Gently I reached up and brushed his tears away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I love you too."


	12. Ch11: Teasing You

**Ch.11: Teasing You**

_Sirius's POV_

I glance over at Remus.

His long amber hair is untied and falling gracefully over thin shoulder. The large sweater I gave him hangs loosely on one side, showing a bare shoulder. His jean covered legs are pulled up to his chest and resting his chin on the top of his knees.Large golden eyes stare ahead long amber lashes dusting his cheeks as he blinks.

I stare watching every rise and fall of his chest every blink.

I cant help it I'm hypnotized.

Utterly fascinated…. it's like a drug to me.

Dulling my senses and so very addicting.

"Sirius?" Remus asks turning towards me. Eyes blinking obvious to my staring.

"Huh…" I mutter not fully out of my daze.

"What's wrong?" He asks blinking at me again turning his amber head to one side and I can't take it any longer.

I reach out and grasp his chin gently bringing his face close to mine so I can brush my lips against his, causing a wonderful senseation. Sparks of pleasure ran tingling throughout my body my right arm wraping itself around the smaller boy's waist. My other hand snakeing its way up to rest on the back of his head as I deepened the kiss, tongue darting out and to meet his. Remus slowly and shyly responded,not sure of what to do…His small hand kneads through my hair the other hand clings to the front of my shirt.

We end up falling back on the couch. Hovering my body slightly above his for fear that I might crush his small frame. Our mouths clash, wageing war with one another, as our hands explore. I nip playfully at his lips, which earns me a moan. I smile and start kissing trails down his neck nipping along the way. Remus moans again and brings my mouth back to his for another breath-taking kiss. Eventually I pull back for need of air and look down at Remus.

His eyes sparkle and his face is flustered.

His large blue shirt is hiked up and his shorts (also to big) are hanging loosely off his thin hips.

He catches me staring and quickly tugs his shirt down and bolts upright.

His face now beet red.

"I…ah…. err…." He splutters. I stare and burst out laughing.

Why I'm not really sure…but I think it has to do with the look on his face like he can't believe he just made out with me.

Remus continues to splutter and I just sit there not saying anything cause it's just too cute when he's flustered.

"Are you Horny Rem?"

_Oh god the look on his face at those words!_

I could just die.

He does some sort of double take and his eyes widen, as his face turns so red I'm afraid he'll start fire.

"I am not!" He finally manages to gasp out.

"You sure?" You can tell this is how I ge my kicks. Call me a sadist but I'm serious (pun not intended) it's way too much fun to pass up.

"Are you sure you're not the horny one?" He asks in a seductive voice winking at me.

So I was _not _expecting that one… I think I've had a bad influence on him.

Now I can feel myself turning red and begin sputtering.

"That's what I thought" Remus smiled.

"Isn't tomorrow you're birthday Sirius?" Remus asks me curiously.

Once again I'm driving him to work. I told him that since he living with me now he doesn't have to keep his job. The only reason he did before was because his jackass brother actually made him _Pay rent._ How horrible is that? Making your own little brother pay rent to live in a hellhole.

Yet he insists on keeping the job saying he wouldn't feel right If he didn't pay me back for a least some of the things I've given him, also he enjoys working with Lily James and little Harry. I didn't argue too much with it cause he gave me those damn puppy eyes and I melted on the spot.

"Mmmm…." I mummer not trying to look at him as I turn the corner.

"I take that as you have no plans?"

"Yeah…just lay about as I always do…"

It's true I never do anything special on my birthday.

Haven't for years. My mother kind of disowned me years ago.

And my dad lives down in Florida. He's a huge businessman, which is way I'm practically set for life.

My mom sends me a nasty note every year on my birtdayday.Saying "I've disgraced the name and house of black and that she hope she never has to see my ugly face ever again. My dad just wires me a shit load of cash.

Than I laze about my apartment…Walla…instant Sirius Black Birthday.

"Umm…. well…. I was w-wond-I mean Lily was won…."

"Rem are you asking me out on a date?" I smirk turning to him as I park in front of The Three Broomsticks.

Rem goes a brilliant shade of red and begins to splutter in his normal

"_OhmygodI'msofuckin'embarrassedfornorealreason' _Remus fashion.

"Well?" I say caulking' an eyebrow at him.

"Ah…ah…"

Rem gets if possible even redder and takes a deep breath. And just blurts out everything at once.

"Siriusiwaswonderingifyoudliketohavedineratthebroomstomarrow.Causelilyreallywantsyoutooandthanaftermaybemeandyoucouldgotoamovieoftotheparkorsomethinglikethat.CauseIreallywanttogoonadatewithyousiriusblack!" Rem finishes huffing, I just stare I didn't catch a word of that…but holy shit.

He said all of it with out taking a single breath…_that_ is talent.

"Rem…slow down take a breath and say it again."

He twists his shirt nervously and takes a deep breath.

"Lily wants you to come for a birthday dinner tomorrow night and then I was wondering…if you'd like to go see a movie for something after…. if you want."

"That's much better I actually understood that time!"I smile tussling his amber hair.

He blushes and hangs his head slightly.

"Of course I'd like to go on a date with you Remus Lupin." I wink at him and he turns red again.

"I…I got to go to work now…" He stammers.

"One thing."

"What's that?" Remus asks innocently.

I smirk and grab him around the waist. Brushing my lips against his lightly and then letting go.

"Have a good day at work there Lupin." I call as he stumbles out the door wide eyed.


End file.
